Your Glasses Look Interesting
by The Poptart Ninja
Summary: 5 times people were turned on by seeing Jim in glasses and didn’t do anything about it and the 1 time somebody did. I like the thought of Jim doing unexpected things so I decided this would be a fun story to write.
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt: **5 times people were turned on by seeing Jim in glasses and didn't do anything about it and the 1 time somebody did.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own... unfortunately.

**A/N:** This is my first time putting a story like this up here so I would appreciate any critiques on what I can do to improve this.

_**Bold Italics**_ = thoughts

_Italics_ = sarcasm

* * *

Bones

Jim sighed in despair at the thought that he still wasn't even halfway through his paperwork. He rubbed his face in the hopes that it would keep him awake but alas the only thing it did was disrupt his reading glasses from their perch on his nose. He growled in response while fixing them.

**_God where's Bones when you need him. I'm starting to growl. This can't be good._**

"I need alcohol and I need it now dammit… Great now I'm talking to myself."

Jim pouted even though no one was there to see it.

He sighed again as he stood and stretched his discomfort away.

"Time to go see Bones."

He walked to his door and opened it to find said man on the other side.

"Jim! I was just coming to see you."

"_Really_." That earned him a swift hit to the head.

"If that's how you're gonna be then I'm taking my booze elsewhere."

The doctor turned to leave but smiled when Jim pulled him into his room. The blonde was so predictable sometimes.

"I never turn down the chance to drink. You know that. 'm pretty sure you use it to your advantage."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Bones sat down in the chair in front of Jim's desk and propped his feet on it, ignoring the other man's look of outrage. Jim walked over to a shelf that held two cups before returning and setting them down.

"Get your feet off my desk."

"Has anyone ever told you you're a neat freak?"

"Shut up and pour the damn drink."

McCoy smirked as he moved his feet to sit up straight. He then proceeded to "pour the damn drink".

"I think it's funny how everyone believes that you're the one who likes to annoy me."

Jim smiled despite the fact that it was true. He took his glass and swallowed the whole thing in one shot.

"Geez Jim. You planning on getting drunk tonight?"

"Naw I just needed a little something to get me through the paperwork."

It didn't take long for both of them to get shit-faced drunk.

Jim's vision was swimming and so he adjusted his glasses… well tried to anyway. He only succeeded in getting the lenses covered in fingerprints. The blonde growled and yanked them off his face to try and clean them with his shirt. He lifted them to his face and deemed them clear even though they weren't.

The whole time this happened, McCoy's eyes were focused on Jim's face. Since when did the Almighty, Infallible, Devilishly-handsome, Blonde-haired, Blue-eyed Captain James T. Kirk wear glasses? More importantly why the HELL HADN'T HE NOTICED!?

"You okay there Bones?"

"Since when do you wear glasses?"

Jim was shocked at the question. That was _so_ not what he expected to hear.

"Uh… since I joined Starfleet. I have to wear them when ever I'm reading a PADD. I didn't think it would bother you."

He made a move to take them off.

"No! It's fine I just never noticed before."

Bones watched the other man shrug in response. He stared at how the glasses seemed to add to his already pleasing features. His mind started to slip away from him because the next thing he knew he had a lapful of Kirk.

"What the hell are you doing?" He snarled.

"You seemed so fascinated by my glasses that I thought you might like a closer look. Although judging from _my_ position, I'd say that you'd prefer me to get a closer look at you."

Just for good measure he wiggled in his best friend's lap which earned him a groan.

"Jim."

Said man smirked and leaned up to whisper in McCoy's ear.

"_Yes Bones?_"

Next thing he knew he was sitting on the floor watching the Good Doctor dash from his room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Do not own

* * *

Scotty

Jim had just finished with a gruesome amount of paperwork that he was positive Yeoman Rand gave him in revenge for the one time he accidentally spilt his drink on her when they were on a date. It was that or she just took pleasure in seeing him suffer through mountains of paperwork. It was ridiculous. There was no possible way that he had to sign off on everything. Surely Spock could do some of it (Is that wrong?)

Whatever. It doesn't matter. He is officially off duty and going to get something to eat. Afterwards he will go to sleep, then wake up at 0515 to get ready for Alpha Shift. At 0520 he will go grab an apple for breakfast and then make his way to the bridge where he will greet his crew, do paperwork, give orders, do paperwork, annoy Uhura, do paperwork, fidget uncomfortably in his favorite command chair because he needed to use the bathroom, do paperwork (this time as a distraction), harass Sulu and Chekov, do paperwork, get yelled at by Spock in a way that isn't yelling but really is, do more paperwork and finally leave because Alpha Shift is over. He will then head to Sickbay to say hi to Bones and grab a bite to eat with him in the Mess Hall where Yeoman Rand will be waiting with the dreaded PADD of doom (Paperwork.)He will then wander the ship checking on several different departments. At 2140 he will make his way to Observation Deck 4 where he relax. At 2230 he will return to his quarters and complete the bane of his life (If he had known he would be forced to do so much paperwork, he would have declined as captain… maybe… okay so he wouldn't but it would have been nice for a heads-up, y'know.) And finally he will have to repeat the grueling schedule the very- Hey look, the Mess Hall.

Jim walked in and noticed it was completely empty except for his Chief Engineer, Montgomery Scott, better known as Scotty.

"Hey Scotty! How goes life?"

He grinned when the Scotsman looked up mid-bite and muffled a reply that not even Uhura could translate.

"Slow down Scotty. Your food's not going anywhere."

Scotty took a big gulp of his drink to help the food go down.

"Sorry 'bout tha' Cap'n. 'M in a bit of a hurry to git bac' ta ma engines."

"Huh. I was positive they were _my_ engines."

Jim smirked as the other man had the decency to look sheepish.

"Ye know wha' a mean Cap'n."

"Yeah. I'm just messing with ya."

Jim walked over to the replicator and chose a cherry popsicle. He briefly worried if McCoy would come screaming in here demanding to know why he's eating something so unhealthy. The thought disappeared as soon as he remembered his plan which totally involved seducing Scotty. There is nothing in the universe that he loves more than harassing his crew, aside from his beloved _Enterprise._

He plopped down in front of Scotty and had to stifle a grin as his glasses slid down his nose. He saw Scotty's eyes widen at the sight of them.

"Cap'n I dinae know ye wore glasses."

Jim nodded his head as he licked the popsicle from bottom to top. He watched as Scotty gulped and went back to eating his food in much smaller bites.

If Jim was alone he would totally be cackling. He wrapped his lips around the tip and then proceeded to swallow as much as he could without gagging. He heard Scotty cough as he glanced at the other man, slowly removing the popsicle from his mouth.

"You okay?"

"Ya, ya. Ah'm jis fin Cap'n. En-enjoyin' yer popsicle there, eh?"

"Yep."

He circled his tongue around the tip before dragging it down to catch the melting juices.

"Mmm."

Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Scotty squirming uncomfortably. His plan was working! He wrapped his lips back around the tip, leaning forward. His glasses slipped until they reached the tip of his nose. He felt the jerk against the table as Scotty abruptly stood up. He pushed his glasses up as he turned to look up at Scotty, slowly releasing the popsicle from his mouth.

"What's wrong, Scotty?"

He licked his lips for added affect.

"Ah- Ah jis forgot tha' Ah got somethin' ta do down en engineerin'. Ah'll see ya later, Cap'n."

"Bye."

Scotty was clearly trying to hide something as he hurried out the mess.

"That went well."

Jim abandoned the popsicle in favor of stealing the Scotsman's tray of food. All this hard work for a sandwich.

What?

Scotty makes a damn good sandwich.


End file.
